


Somebody to Love

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Self-Insert, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tom Hiddleston in a Suit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Tom and you read fanfiction in front of the cameras.





	Somebody to Love

Tom and you sat in two chairs in front of a white background, swiping left and right to potential partners of his. As much as it hurt you, you'd suggested for him to create himself a Tinder account. And as much as he wanted to be with you, he thought that if you'd suggested it... it was because you didn't want to take things to the next level.

He had to live with that.

“What about her?” You asked him.

“I—“

“Guys?” The camerawoman called. You two lifted your heads. “We're ready for you.”

Tom put his phone on his pocket. “Here we go...”

“Aaaaaand we're rolling!”

“Hi!” You waved to the camera. “My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) from the new holiday film, Somebody to Love.”

“And I'm Tom Hiddleston, also from the new holiday film Somebody to Love.”

“And we're here with Elle, doing...”

You looked at Tom and he looked back at you. “We have no idea what we're doing.”

You two laughed. “Today, you're going to read.” An assistant gave you and Tom two different sheets of paper. You glanced at yours and took notice of Tom's name and yours. “As you may be aware of, since the release of the trailer of this film... fans are going insane, and it doesn't help the fact that you two worked together in the MCU.”

“So they wrote fanfiction? Is that what this is?” Tom inquired. “Fanfiction?”

“Yeah.”

Your jaw dropped and excitement rose in you. “No way!” You exclaimed, amused. “That is awesome! Who goes first?”

“You do, but first, a little bit of context: in this piece, you two haven't met and have never worked together, so your first encounter is at the afterparty of the Emmy's. You ready?”

Tom looked at you. “Let's do this,” he stated.

The story began with you in the red carpet. An interviewer and you talked about your success after you won the award for Outstanding Lead in a Drama Series.

“It's what she deserves,” Tom said in reference to the story.

You smiled at him and continued to read. Tom stared at you and listened to your every word, lost in his thoughts about you. Out of you two, he was always the one who read out loud to the other.

He couldn't believe he'd been missing out on your lively voice and mid-sentence giggles.

“  **“Oh my God...”  (Y/N) mumbled with her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in surprise. Tom turned to you and his eyes widened as well. “You're Tom Hiddleston!” (Y/N) exclaimed. “Dude; I Saw the Light? Only Lovers Left Alive? Loki? Your work is unparalleled!”**  God, this is so me, like... this was my exact reaction.”

“I can confirm that.” Tom got closer to you to read his line from your sheet.  **“Me? What about you?! I watched Dark Swan in one sitting! The way you portray Octavia is outstanding, and the nightmare sequence? It blew me away.”**

“That's what you said!” You said, excited.

“I mean, her work in Dark Swan is exceptional.”

"  **“(Y/N)'d been trying so hard not to fangirl, but then he said those words and her self-control went out the window. “Okay, I can't believe Tom Hiddleston is saying this. Oh my God, I think I'm gonna pass out.”**  You laughed. “This is hilarious!”

Tom cleared his throat and managed not to smile like a fool to your laugh.  **“Please don't, only one of us can.”**

Later in that moment, your characters got a picture taken and something along the words  **his touch sent shivers down her spine**  made Tom blush.

 **“(Y/N) touched her neck and didn't feel her pendant. Shit.”**  Your eyes widened. “They added my necklace!” You stated, touching the real one. “  **“Fuck!” She cursed.**  ”

**“What? What is it?”**

“  **“My necklace.” (Y/N) crouched and looked around the floor, but the stroboscopic lights didn't help her. “Hm... keep your eye out for a silver necklace with my name in italics, okay?” Oh my God...”**  You mumbled and met Tom's gaze. “I lost my necklace.”

“This is so meta, my brain is melting,” Tom commented.

Tom proceeded to read from his paper, and with your jaw against the palm of your hand, you stared at him in awe of his voice and accent.

What you would do to wake up to that voice every day...

In the part Tom read, you two were on the dance floor. Meta You was bummed because she lost her necklace, and Meta Tom had a smirk on his face.

**“I see you didn't find the necklace.”**

**“Nope, and it sucks. It means a lot to me.”**

**“Well, then I'm glad I did.”**

You gasped. “Meta Tom saved the day!”

After an explanation on how Meta Tom found the necklace, he put it on for you and the two flirted. At the end of the evening, Meta You gave him a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye.

**“Goodnight, Tom. It was… very nice meeting you.”**

“  **“You too, (Y/N).” (Y/N) nodded and, as she walked away, he spoke again. “How about dinner?”**  ”

“  **She stopped on her tracks. “Are you asking me out on a date, Hiddleston?”**  ”

**“Yes.”**

“  **You snorted. “Send me the details.”**  ”

“ **Tom smiled.** ”

Tom reached the end of the page, and you two smiled at each other. “That was so cute,” you stated. “Like... tooth-rotting cute.”

“And so much potential...” You nodded. “This person will go places if they keep writing.”

“You're gonna credit them, right?” You asked the camerawoman.

“Of course,” she said. “So what did you think? Did you enjoy reading yourselves as a couple?”

“It was kind of odd,” Tom admitted.

“Yeah, but like... a good kind of odd,” you replied. “It's not every day you get to read yourself having a relationship with Tom Hiddleston,” you joked.

Tom snorted. “Actually, it could be. You can look them up through Google, and there are plenty on Tumblr.”

“Then I better clear my evening.”

* * *

 

Tom offered to share a car and to drop you off on your hotel on his way to his, so now, you sat side by side as you browsed to find the piece of fanfiction you'd read earlier.

“There are a lot more, oh my God!” You exclaimed. “It's amazing.”

“Yeah... Although, things tend to happen very fast, don't you think?”

You frowned. The car stopped. “What do you mean?”

“I mean... you met that night and now he's asking her out on a date?”

You sighed. “I guess when it comes to you...”

Tom frowned. “When it comes to me?”

“Tom, falling for you was the easiest thing I've ever done.” You kept a smile on your face... until you realised what you'd said. “Oh... shit. I'm... I...”

You looked at him, and you could tell he was shocked... but you couldn't tell what kind of shocked it was. You'd never thought about telling him, ever. You didn't plan on doing so, you just expected for the feeling to wash away in time.

But you weren't thinking, you were staring into those eyes of his that made you lose all judgement.

“I'm sorry,” was the last thing you said before getting out of the car.

Tears brimmed in your eyes as you made your way towards the entrance of your hotel.

Tom sat there, frozen. He looked at the empty spot... and saw something shining. He touched the space, cold metal against his palm.

Your necklace.

“So what?” The driver brought him back to reality. “You're not gonna go after her?”   
  
He looked into his hand... and he grabbed the necklace. He jumped out of the car and yelled, “I fell for you too!” The pedestrians around you heard his voice, and you turned around. Tom crossed the street and stopped in front of you. In his hand, you saw your necklace. He took a deep breath to try and stop his heart from drumming in his chest. “I fell for you, too.”

You ran to him, almost jumped on top of him and kissed him. It took Tom a moment to reciprocate, but then he put an arm around your waist and the other hand on your neck. You heard claps and wistles around you and it made you smile through the kiss.

“Put it on for me,” you requested and reached for the hand where he held the necklace. You turned around and lifted your hair for him. He chuckled, and placed his hands on your shoulders when he was done. “Tom saved the day.”

Tom smiled, and you two laughed to your ridiculous grins. “I love you,” he muttered.

You nodded. “I love you too.”

You kissed him again and took a mental note to thank Elle for the segment that brought you two together.

* * *

 


End file.
